


What Hurts the Most

by luvsanime02



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Introspection, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Loki knows for a long time before it happens that he's going to be betrayed.





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 6th Whumptober prompt: betrayed.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**What Hurts the Most** by luvsanime02

########

Sure, everybody knows what it’s like to be betrayed. People betray each other left and right. Everyone does. Even the honest ones. Especially the honest ones. Even gods. 

That’s why he’s not really all that surprised, when his father finally turns on him. In a way, Loki’s been preparing for such an eventuality for a long time. Can it even count as a betrayal if you can see it coming for years beforehand?

The answer, in case anyone is actually wondering, is yes. Being betrayed isn’t really something that you can brace yourself for, sadly. Oh, you can tell yourself every day that this person isn’t really true to you, that eventually they’re going to turn on you. That they probably already have.

But that’s the thing about betrayal. You can’t be betrayed by someone unless you  _ do  _ still trust them. Unless you love them. Unless you depend on them in some way. So, yes, you can tell yourself that this person is going to betray you, but it’s still another thing entirely to be banished from your own home. For your father to disown you. To be pretty sure that he regrets you ever being born in the first place.

For your older brother to not go with you, even though you already knew that he wouldn’t.

Betrayal hurts the most when it comes from the place where you least expect it. You spend so much time focusing on the larger threat, the bigger problem, and then the unexpected one slams into your chest and carves out your heart, leaving you completely hollowed-out inside.

His father would say that Loki has no heart. He doesn’t know what Thor would say, and doesn’t ever let himself think about that.

Loki didn’t expect Thor to follow him when he was forced from their home. Really, Thor’s always been the better-behaved one.

(Loki lies to everyone, but he learned to lie to himself first.)

Betrayal is only possible when it comes from someone that you love. 


End file.
